


The Eight Chaos

by bubblesandsparkles



Series: The Eight Chaos/Dark Digidestined [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandsparkles/pseuds/bubblesandsparkles
Summary: Gennai had plans to turn the remains of the chaos left by Millenniumon to peace. MoonMillenniumon, wanted things to stay, even if he is trapped in a crystal and hidden deep into the Digital World.AU where the Adventure kids got corrupted
Series: The Eight Chaos/Dark Digidestined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083776
Kudos: 9





	1. Chaos One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so pretty much what's going to happen is that the Adventure kids are called to the digital world to be evil and their crest is corrupted. Their Digimon is also evil. 
> 
> The children's corrupted crests are;
> 
> Courage-Recklessness   
> Friendship-Seclusion  
> Love-Loathe  
> Knowledge-Manipulation  
> Sincerity-Toxicity  
> Reliability-Disloyalty  
> Hope-Despair  
> Light-Darkness
> 
> Please note that Tai and Izzy are still courageous and smart they just have a sort of more evil meaning to it.

Gennai, once again, was astonished. Everything he planned for came tumbling down. 

MoonMillenniumon can't seem to rest. After causing chaos to this world millions of years ago, needing to sacrifice the Peace Warriors, UlforceVeedramon, BanchoStingmon, Valkyrimon, and SlashAngemon, just to lock Millenniumon in his crystal cell. 

Even after keeping him hidden beneath the depth of the digital world, Gennai didn't believe he would have any power. But he does. After he demolishes the peaceful and happy life in the digital world, nothing went back to the same. 

Digimon's would fight for territory and eat to digivolve. Digimon starts a war to get what they want and made a new rule from this; only the strongest will survive, leaving little digimon's scared for their lives. 

Gennai kept hold of the Peace Warriors eggs. He may be slow and wrinkly in his old age, but he was still wise and smart. Gennai had decided to once again bring children from the human world to the digital world and become partners with the Peace Warriors. 

There was one problem, even though the Peace Warriors has grown and digivolved into Veemon, Wormmon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon, MoonMillenniumon got in the way. Even when he is trapped and hidden, he still got in the way. 

New children were called, eight new kids. Eight young innocent children will be corrupted by MoonMillenniumon's dark energies, and turn them into his dangerous and powerful minions. The changes in the children won't start until much later, and Gennai knew that he must stop the children, the small children who are so confused and scared. 

But sooner or later, those children won't be as confused and scared as they were at the beginning, and they will turn into the digital world's greatest evil. 

Gennai still hasn't had enough energy to bring the Peace Warriors human partners here or to stop the transportation of MoonMillenniumon's children, so he had to stop these kids the second they step foot into this world, or else he'll be too late. And if he is, then the digital world will live in greater chaos. 

\---

Taichi "Tai" Kamiya blinked. The small black dinosaur copied. He reaches towards him, the small black dinosaur copied. He wrenched his hand away, the small black dinosaur copied. 

Tai does not know how he's supposed to react. He feels frightened, suddenly being plunged deep into a forest with a black digital device in hand and a small black dinosaur that seems harmless. The only thing he is doing is copying his exact move with those big long claws and pointy teeth. If he just quietly walks away he's sure the dinosaur won't do any-

"Taichi!!"

"Waah!" Tai fell back on his back and quickly scattered away. He could talk?! Since when do dinosaurs talk?! He watched Jurassic Park three times and he surely doesn't remember the dinosaur's talking! 

Despite his failed attempt of running away on his back, the dinosaur quickly jumped onto his feet and ran up to Tai in a matter of seconds. 

"I'm so happy I can finally meet you Taichi!" The dinosaur yanked Tai up onto his feet by the collar of his shirt. He didn't seem to understand that that hurts! Unless he wants to hurt him. 

"I've been waiting forever for you Taichi! Forever!" The dinosaur grinned, and Tai tried to back away, but the grip the dinosaur had on his wrists is way too strong, forcing him to stay put.

"H-how'd you know my name?! And who are you?!" The dinosaur smile widened, and his dark green eyes glistened with excitement. But to Tai, it was like black flames and anger, and he started trembling. 

"I'm BlackAgumon! And we're partner's!!" BlackAgumon didn't seem to notice the body shaking like he didn't notice the fear at all. Instead, he grabbed his arm and started pulling him away. 

"Come on, let's go find the other's!"

"Others?! You mean there's more of you? And what even are you anyway?"

BlackAgumon giggled, tightening his grip on the poor boy. "I'm a Digimon, silly! Now come on! Let's meet the others?!"

"What others?!"

\---

It now came to Tai's head that the other's BlackAgumon meant was other humans, including his best friend. 

"Sora!" He ran up to her, and she ran up to him. "Tai!" 

He hugged her, relieved that he wasn't all alone. In the hug, he noticed a pink tall bird standing behind Sora, Tai noted that she was probably what BlackAgumon called Sora's partner. 

"It's so great to see you, Tai!" She exclaimed after breaking the hug. BlackAgumon seemed confused, as he tapped Tai's leg and he bends down so he could whisper in his ear. 

"Taichi, why does she call you Tai?"

"I just liked being called that. Like a nickname!" Answered the boy, as the pink bird grabbed Sora's leg with her wing like hand and pulled her away gently. 

"Uh...hi?" Tai noticed, and he doesn't know if she hates him or the bird is just protective of her. 

"She's mine!" She hugged Sora's leg tightly and rubbed her head against it, making it seem that the entire world will fall apart if she lets go. 

Sora laughed nervously, and pat the bird's head. "She's...cuddly. Her name Biyomon by the way. What's his name?"

She referred to BlackAgumon, and he stopped wondering intensely on what a nickname is. He grinned at her and raised a claw.

"BlackAgumon! That's what they call me here!"

"BlackAgumon? Why not just Agumon?"

"Ew! Agumon's sucks!" 

"Agumon's exist?"

"Yeah!" Biyomon agreed with BlackAgumon, ignoring Tai. "They're so weird!"

"That's a little mean, isn't it?" Sora asked, but BlackAgumon whined. 

"But it's true!"

\---

Izzy Izumi wasn't exactly shocked when he meets Tentomon, or when he learned that there is another world belonging to digital beings. He always had a theory about different creatures and worlds, maybe even universes, but he could never find a way to prove it, and his parents always say it's apart of his big imagination. 

But now he has the chance to prove to everyone that he was right and if only he can show them... 

"Tentomon?" Izzy asked, getting the bug's attention away from the crushed up fruits. 

"What is Koushiro?" 

"First of all, it's Izzy, also, is there a way to get you to my world." Tentomon paused for a second, contemplating his answer. 

"I don't know."

"A way to bring my parents here?" 

"I don't know."

"Any sort of portal to get from here to there?"

"I don't know." He sighed, soon realizing that it would be harder than he thought to show off Tentomon. He hated whenever his so-called friends belittled him for sticking his nose in his computer or getting picked on because of his alien theories or worse- because he is adopted and his birth parents never loved him. 

"Well," He concluded, as he tried to shake those thoughts away. "I guess we just gotta make one then."

A high pitched girly scream and rustling filled their ears from just behind them. 

"AAAAAAAAAH! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME-oh! Woah! Eeehya!" That screamed belongs to a tall, older boy with indigo blue hair and squeaky clean glasses that have fallen onto the bridge of his nose. 

Izzy was of course shocked since he was expecting a fragile little girl instead of an older boy who seemed to be about 2 years his senior. 

But he wasn't too shocked as he could feel his much smaller body almost getting crushed from the extra weight.

"Joe!" A much more childish and playful voice called out and Izzy could make out more ruffling coming from the bushes. A small white seal with purple markings and orange hair popped out and landed on Joe's back. 

"It's me! Gomamon! We're friends!" 

The older boy took a moment to comprehend the seal on his back, before screaming again and scooting away, Gomamon following. 

"Ow," Izzy groaned in pain and felt a pair of Tentomon's claws wrap around his back and arm to help him up. 

"Izzy?! Are you okay?" He sighed and shook his head, the weight of the older boy taking a painful toll on his small body. 

"I'm sorry, I hope you're okay." Izzy felt a presence hovering over him, and looked up to see Joe, who have seemed to have accepted Gomamon since he was clinging onto his shoulder. 

"I-I'm okay..." He said, but the older boy kneeled and took out what looks like a first aid kit out of a big white bag. 

"Here," Joe handed over a blue ice pack, slightly warm and melted. "It has been a while since it's been in the cold, but it's still pretty cool so it could help." 

Izzy took the ice pack and blushed slightly, not having anyone but his parents care for him. 

"Thanks,"


	2. Chaos Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Ishida meets up with this Digimon called Psychemon in a unknown world while meeting his brother, T.K Takaishi, after four years here too with his Digimon partner/not-so-lovable prankster Tsukaimon. While that's going on, Kari wakes up to see a murderous yet cute and loving puppy sitting on her chest.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida was trying to get away. From what? A weird pink lizard wolf thing with a white fur coat with purple strips and a pink horn is following him around, repeating the same sentence's over and over again. 

"But we're partners Yamato!" And "Come back! I can't be all alone!"

He was like a little puppy, whimpering and crying for its owner to come home. Except it wasn't a puppy and was instead a monstrous talking beast. It wasn't even cute! 

"Can you please leave me alone!" Matt demanded, and the beast let out a sad, pathetic, mewl. 

"But I can't!" He whined. He was starting to sound more annoying than his little brother. 

Not that Matt thinks his brother is annoying, it's just he would always whine and cry whenever he doesn't get anything he wants, which could get a little annoying. 

Yet, that was when he was only four, before the divorce, and he hasn't seen him since. The only way they keep in contact is through letters and phone calls. And a lot had probably changed in those four years. 

And of course, none of this would have happened if his father hadn't hit T.K for wearing nail polish. Ever since then he and his mother started fighting about the proper way to punish a child, or if it was necessary to punish them or not. Sooner or later they began to fight about other things like work or money, and soon they started to fight about every little thing until it got to the point where dad left and came back the next day to take Matt away from his mom and brother. 

He was mad at his parents. His mother shouldn't of let his brother paint his nails and his father wouldn't have gotten so mad, which wouldn't have gotten T.K so scared of visiting them and his dad got uncomfortable with Matt leaving him for a few weeks to his mom and brother which caused the two brothers separated for four years with contact through phone calls and letters. 

"Yamato?" Matt quickly snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that he was quiet and staring off in the distance way too long.

"D-don't called me that!" He hissed, embarrassed and mad. He quickly ran off with Psychemon running after him. 

"Wait! What do you want to be called?" Matt didn't listen to his pleads about coming back and what his name is, he was too mad. So mad in fact that he hadn't noticed the vine on the ground that he tripped over and loads of water and leaves splashed over him. 

"Yamato!" Psychemon ran over to him, with a paw over his mouth. Matt groaned, sitting up and attempting to peel the damped leaves that have been glued onto his skin and clothes. 

"The hell?" He muttered under the breath, to hear snickering coming up from above. Both Matt and Psychemon looked up to see a small purple hamster with a white tummy and four white stubby legs. He had bat wings that could also be ears and a short stubby tail. 

While looking up, levers were made of vines and gears were made of wood connected creating a whole gear and levers system. The purple hamster was snickering above, hiding his laughter behind his shorthands. He had planned and created this whole thing just for one Digimon could trip over it and get itself wet and covered in sticky leaves.

Psychemon seemed to be annoyed too, as he snarled at him and pointed an accusing paw at the hamster.

"Again?! How many times have we told you to stop, Tsukaimon?!" Psychemon was clearly frustrated with the devilish thing. Face pouted and eyes glaring while he scolded Tsukaimon, and it doesn't seem to be the first time. 

Matt stopped his mission to peel the dozens of leaves attached to his wet body after hearing his partner's accusations. This is someone Psychemon knows? This is someone that pulled pranks on him before and will probably do it again? 

"Again?" 

Psychemon ignored his human partner for a second to continue the scolding that he'd committed, along with all of his other Digimon friends, multiple times before. 

"Don't you have to meet up with Takeru anyway?!"

"Takeru?!"

\---

8-year-old Takeru "T.K" Takaishi has stepped over a rock, jumped over a log, and pushed away the long leaves coming from the low branches. 

"Tsukaimon?!" He called out, making a circle with his hands and putting it next to his mouth to make it echo. "Tsukaimon, come on where are?! I wanna see your awesome prank!"

After the purple hamster met up with the little boy, he immediately told him about the awesome prank he is about to pull. T.K was beyond thrilled, first, he corrected him on his name, and then he begged him to take him to where he put it up while jumping up and down. 

Tsukaimon seemed to be thrilled seeing T.K being thrilled, and flew off to show off his prank, but eventually leaving him behind and forgetting about him. 

While he continued his search, he heard snickering and laughter coming from above and growling and snarling coming from just ahead. 

He assumed the growling was coming from the victim of Tsukaimon's awesome prank, but, he already knew that this was a world full of monsters, and the growling does sound too deep and spooky. What if Tsukaimon ran into a giant, teeth-baring dog? 

"Tsukaimon?" He asked quietly, afraid of Tsukaimon being trapped by a giant black dog with ten red eyes and mouth foaming with anger and hunger. 

But, he saw none of that. And when he crawled through the bushes, he saw a cute lizard wolf thing around his height and... 

"Matt!" T.K ran up to his older brother with glee and happiness. He didn't take any time to process why his brother is here and how they hadn't seen each other in four years. 

"I haven't seen you in forever Matt!" He laughed happily and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist. 

Matt, however, was still in shock, not expecting to see his little brother who he hasn't seen in years in a world full of monsters. Even when Psychemon said his full name. 

Settling with just patting his little kid brother's head, he couldn't help but wince at how big T.K had gotten, and how much he missed T.K 's growth. Sure, he is still much shorter than Matt, and the height difference is even greater now, it still hurts. 

"T.K? You know him?" Tsukaimon asked, who had flown down next to Psychemon. 

"And who's Matt?" Asked Psychemon. No one answered. 

T.K giggled with pure innocence and hope and let go of his brother, to grab Tsukaimon's front paws and pulled him towards Matt. 

"Tsukaimon, this is my big brother Matt!" He gasped, as he now realized that his brother was covered in wet leaves. 

"Oh my god! Did you get Matt in your prank? No way! I tried so hard and failed every time for years!"

"What's a brother?" Tsukaimon's curiosity took over, and Matt was surprised with how a devilish bratty bastard could become so angelic and innocent in a matter of seconds. 

Of course, the thought left his mind right when Tsukaimon stuck out his tongue and blew it at him for no reason. 

"Who's Matt?" Psychemon asked for the second time, receiving no answer the first. No one still answered. 

\---

A light and childish voice were calling out the name "Hikari" quietly and softly. The girl that that name belongs to felt her eyes slowly flutter open. Whoever was calling out to her probably noticed, as she felt four soft paws walk over her chest. 

Kari finally opened her eyes all the way, to find a small little puppy with beige fur, blue eyes, lop shaped ears and a golden collar around its neck. 

Kari smiled at the small thing sitting on her chest, whose eyes and smile widened in excitement. 

"Hello," Kari said softly, sitting up and adjusting the puppy in her lap. "What's your name?"

"Salamon!" She giggled, nuzzling her head on Kari's chest. "I've been waiting forever for you, Hikari!" 

Kari blinked, a bit surprised that the puppy could talk, but didn't look so surprised. 

"You can talk?" She asked, the puppy looking up at her. "Are you Koromon's friend?" 

Salamon copied Kari and blinked with surprise too. But unlike the human girl, she actually looked shocked. But, happiness soon took over as she felt that Kari will actually accept her more. 

"You know Koromon, Hikari?!"

"Of course I do," Kari nodded calmy, "And it's Kari, by the way. Not Hikari."

Kari smiled, but then she noticed Salamon's expression change, from a happy one to a surprised and terrified one. Suddenly, Kari felt worried for the dog. Was there something behind her? She turned her head to check if something was wrong, but nothing was there. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, and Salamon stared straight at her with scared eyes. 

Salamon was panicking. Her name was Kari? Not Hikari? This entire time, she got her own partner's name wrong? That can't be! What type of friend is she if he didn't even know Kari's name! 

Soon enough Salamon felt her eyes water and she burst into sobs and tears. Kari was confused about how emotional she got but ignored that as she rubbed her back and waited until she calmed down. 

"Kari? I thought your name was Hikari? I always thought your name was Hikari! I was wrong?" Salamon whimpered, as she has begun to calm down. Kari giggled and scratched in between her ears, which Salamon reacted to quickly as she began to purr under the touch. 

"No, my name is still Hikari, I just liked to be called Kari. Like a nickname." 

"Oh," The holy dog type Digimon recovered quickly, and walked off of her partner and rubbed the tears out with her big fingerless paws. 

She then looked up to her human partner and smiled with a fun and exciting game they could play. 

"Do you wanna play something?" She asked, with a gleeful smile and hint of excitement rising in her voice. Kari smiled and started to rub her head. 

"Sure. What'd you wanna play?"

"Let's murder someone!" Her smile widened and she started giggling like a cute little psychopath, and then her laughs became darker and more evil by the second. 

Kari tilted her head, confused and surprised by the sudden twist in personality, the dog becoming a cute, happy, sad and deadly Digimon. 

"W-what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that I said I'll do Mimi and Aruruamon in this chapter with the brothers, Kari and their Digimon's, but I sort of got carried away with Matt and TK's introduction (I'm sorry but I love writing about the Takaishida brothers waaay too much) and I planned this chapter to come out before it becomes a month after the 1st chapter came out, and I didn't want Mimi and Aruraumon's intro to be rushed. 
> 
> So next chapter, we will most definitely have Mimi and Aruruamon and I'll make sure the wait was worth it for all you Mimi fans out there. And because of how little we got of Kari and Salamon (plus Izzy, Joe and their Digimon in the last chapter) I'll be sure to add more of them too. 
> 
> Btw, Salamon is meant to be very emotional, with mood swings, and a cute but murderous being (she has dark humor and loves dark things) 
> 
> Hope y'all like this chapter, see you in the next one!


	3. Chaos Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi Tachikawa wakes up from her beauty sleep to find herself cold and scared, laying on the dirty ground. She ends up meeting with a flowers who claims to have been waiting for her plus three other kids and their digimon'a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note before the chapter begins, Mimi is going to have a sweeter and kinder personality, she's still gonna be sort of the same as the anime just better and more likable. I want there to be a big shift in personalities. 
> 
> I also want to change Tai's crest from recklessness to betrayal, and that is because I have a few ideas with that crest and Tai. He is still gonna be courageous and reckless though.

Mimi Tachikawa didn't know where she was. One second she was sleeping in her big and comfortable bed, and the next she was lying on the hard and dirty ground. 

"Papa?!" She called out to her father, feeling scared and lonely. "Papa, where are you?!" 

She stayed still and quiet, trying to hear any response. Maybe she and her dad took a trip or something? It has to be something, she can't wind up in the forest when she was taking her beauty nap! 

But, she didn't hear her father, or anyone calling out her name. She just heard regular nature stuff like bird chirpings and a wolf growling.....a wolf growling. 

Mimi almost yelled on top of her lungs. A wolf? There is a wolf here? She didn't want to make any noise, she didn't want to alert this wolf to her. 

Mimi felt fear grip her heart, and she wanted to scream and cry. She woke up from her nap to find herself in the middle of the woods with no food or water and a wolf could be sneaking up to her. 

Shuffling was heard behind her, and Mimi whipped around. She saw a field of big, beautiful pink flowers, but one in the middle was light purple but wilted and wrinkled. 

"I-is anything there?" Mimi asked quickly, hoping it wouldn't alarm any wolves or coyotes. Slowly closing the gap between her and the flowers, she heard more shuffling and realized that the dying flower was moving. Before she knew it, a green head popped out with black-seed-shaped eyes. 

"Mimi!" The plant thing yelled out Mimi's name with excitement and glee, a huge smile spread across her face. Mimi shrieked and backed away, but a little too quickly as she tripped on her own feet and fell flat on her bum. 

"Mimi! Mimi! Mimi!" She laughed happily and started running around the girl. "I've been waiting forever for you Mimi!" 

"W-what?" Mimi asked confused. "Wh-who even are you?" 

"I'm Aruraumon," Aruraumon smiled, and the flower on top of its head let out a sweet smell, which Mimi could smell.

Suddenly, all the terrifying thoughts left her head once Mimi smelt this scent. It was sweet and pleasant, allowing her to feel delightful. It was like one of her favourite perfumes, but the smell was enhanced more. 

"What is that smell?" Mimi asked, sniffing in the beautiful scent. Aruraumon's smile grew brighter, and let out more of the sweet fragrance.

"It's from my flower," Answered Aruraumon, and Mimi gasped. Who knew a wrinkly and ugly flower could smell so nice? She has an entire garden on her balcony and none of those flowers has a scent like this. 

Mimi moved closer to the flower dying on the plant's head and took a nice big sniff out of it. 

"Oh my god, that smells so good!!" She breathed as she took another sniff. She couldn't help herself, it's like the smell was drawing her towards Aruraumon. 

\---

Salamon was quietly and sneakily walking around a field of flowers, hiding in them, like she was trying to sneak away without getting caught. Kari was right behind her, not hiding in the flowers or quietly and sneakily walking away. 

"What are you doing?" Kari asked, and Salamon's ears raised in the air with shock and surprise. 

"Shh!" The dog shushed her and bit the hem of her shirt, pulling her down. Kari squealed while losing her balance and dropping to her knees, her body now fully hidden beneath the flowers alongside Salamon. 

"Salamon!" Kari gasped, and Salamon shushed her again. "Kari, quiet!"

The dog nodded her head in front of them, where they saw a plant like Digimon and a...human? 

Kari gasped. Another human? What is another human doing here, in a world made for living digital monsters? 

"It's a human!" Marvelled Kari. Salamon looked up to her, surprised with her outburst. 

"Shh!" She shushed the human girl again and rolled her eyes. As much as she loves Kari who she just met an hour ago, she hated how she's ruining her plan. How is she suppose to kill Aruraumon for the first time with Kari being so loud? 

She already killed Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon and Tsukaimon at least once, but she was never able to murder BlackAgumon, Psychemon or Aruraumon. Whenever she tries to land a murderous paw on them, BlackAgumon will kick her, Psychemon would scratch her, and Aruraumon would poison her. 

Although, she does have a lot of fun with Tsukaimon, so far murdering him twice and nearly doing so three times.

"Of course there are other humans!" Salamon exclaimed softly, Kari giving her a confused glance. "There's, like, six more of you guys!"

'Huh,' Kari thought, interested and confused at the same time. How does Salamon know that? But she doesn't care all that much. She knows that it is a good thing that she isn't the only human. It would've been scary seeing giant Digimon with only a small, tiny puppy by her side.

"I'm gonna say hi!" Kari announced softly, and Salamon looked at her with confused and worried eyes. 

"Kari no!" Salamon yelped, biting on the girl's yellow shirt to slow her down but Kari was much stronger and she ended up dragging Salamon along with her. 

Mimi and Aruraumon were looking at the pink flowers, their backs turned to the younger girl and Digimon. 

"These are pretty flowers!" Mimi squealed with delight, as she touched the smooth petals. "And they're so big! You think they would fit in my garden?"

Aruraumon made a face of disgust, and groaned, sticking her tongue out. "These flowers?" She gagged. "They're so...ugly! Too colourful!" 

In an instant, before Mimi could defend the poor flowers, Aruraumon extended her fingers and wrapped her poisonous vines around it, letting it slowly die and wrinkle up. 

Mimi gasped. "Aruraumon! Why would you do that?! _How_ could you do that?"

Aruraumon shrugged and made an evil and more demonic smirk. "It's my poison!" She giggled and unleash her vines made of poison. 

"Poison?!" She shrieked and shrieked again when she felt a poke on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a girl a few years younger than her, with brown hair and maroon eyes. 

"Geez!" The pink-loving girl panted, hand placed on her beating chest. The girl titled her head to the side. 

"You scared me!" Mimi shrieked, taking another deep breath in. "Didn't your parents teach you not to sneak up on other kids?" Scolded Mimi, standing up on her two feet and pointing a finger at her. 

Kari just shrugs her shoulders. "Sorry," She apologizes, soft and creepily, which just causes Mimi to shudder. 

"Not helping," The girl muttered, and Aruraumon let out an evil chuckle. 

The dark plant Digimon noticed the small pup, hiding behind who she thinks is Hikari's leg. Aruraumon couldn't help but let out a laugh. The little annoying punk would always try her best to kill her but fail every time. 

"Well look who it is!" The plant-like Digimon taunted, and Mimi turned her head around to see Aruraumon coldly glaring at the small puppy, who was softly growling 

"Came to murder me again? Salamon? Seems you failed to like the last couple of times," She sassed at the small dog, and Mimi raised an eyebrow, surprised at the amount of sass and mean girl vibes Mimi is getting from the plant. 

The puppy beige fur was tainted with bright pink, seemingly embarrassed. "At least I killed Tsukaimon!" The dog barked and Aruraumon rolled her eyes. 

"You always kill Tsukaimon," Aruraumon gagged. "It's getting old."

"Why would you kill Tsukaimon?" Kari's curiosity took over. "Do you hate him?"

"No!!" The dog howled and shook her head. She would never hate Tsukaimon, they're best friends! How could she? 

"HEADS!!!" And without much notice, black and dark ink came tumbling down. 

\---

Tsukaimon was chuckling. He ran away from T.K, Matt and Psychemon again, and found Salamon and Aruraumon with their human partners. They seemed intrigued and into their conversation they're having and doesn't notice the devilish pig and his pranks. 

"HEADS!!" He screeched out loud, wanting to catch their attention before demolishing them by tipping over his bucket to pour out the thick and black ink. 

Salamon, being the clumsy one, is the victim of most of his pranks, and this one was no exception as everyone ran but her. 

Things got messy from there. 

Salamon screeched, as her eyes stung and were blinded by blackness. Kari was by her aid, and Aruraumon was whipping vines at the pig, missing thanks to Tsukaimon's ability to fly and small body. 

"Tsukaimon! There you are!" TK came running through the flowers with a protective Matt and confused Psychemon. 

But then he saw two other kids, and gasped with excitement, mostly because of Kari. 

"IT'S A KID MY AGE!!" TK screeched with excitement and pure delight. He ran over to the girl giggling, and Kari got distracted from helping Salamon leaving the poor puppy all on her own. 

Aruraumon, sick and tired of all of his awful pranks, continued to whip lashes at the devil pig, but Tsukaimon flew in the air missing each lash. The sweet and happy scent from before got replaced by a foul, disgusting and poisonous scent coming from her flowers. 

Mimi gagged at the smell and covered her nose. "Ewww!" She whined as she backed away from the angered plant Digimon. "It smells so bad!!" 

Still, no one paid attention to Salamon, as she started to wander off blinded and bumped into a tree. 

"Oww!" She mewled, rubbing her bruised head with her oversized paw. The ground started rumbling, and Salamon gasped, losing her balance. 

_"Who dare hurt Woodmon?"_ A deep and dark voice said as Salamon whips her head around, trying to see where the voice is coming from. 

"Woodmon? Where?!" 

Matt kept his hands in his pocket, trying to avoid this whole commotion. He isn't good with people, never was. He was already feeling awkward around his own brother, how was he supposed to be around other kids? 

He felt a paw grip on his wrist, and he stiffened, looking down to Psychemon who was pointing at the dog, talking to some tree? 

"Hey, kid!" He called out to the girl, and both TK and the girl looked up to him, breaking out of their conversation. If TK yelling at her face excited counts as one. "What's up with your dog?" 

"Wha-Salamon?" Kari looked over to where the older boy and his Digimon were pointing at. She blinked, confused at the sight of her dog like Digimon barking at a tree. She never had a dog before, do all puppies act like this? 

The ground started quaking, and even Aruraumon and Mimi noticed, plus Tsukaimon who was high in the air. 

"TK!" Yelled the devilish pig, who flew onto the boy's head. "You okay?"

"IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!!!" The blond laughed and giggled, jumping up and down. Tsukaimon squeaked, gripping his paws through his hat even harder.   
He always wanted to go through an earthquake. They seemed so much fun in the movies! 

Mimi squealed and grabbed onto Aruraumon hugging/squeezing her.

"An earthquake?!" She shrieked. "I'm too young to die! Oh please don't be an earthquake!!" She started to pray, and soon the quaking stopped. 

"Phew!" Mimi sighed, wiping a sweet off her brow, and TK frowned. "Awww, it was so short!"

What took them by surprise was when they looked back at the dog and tree, to see the tree now with eyes and two wood-shaped arms and two smaller ones. His roots had been dug out of the ground and were overshadowing Salamon like he was ready to eat. 

"IT'S ALIVE!!" Mimi gasped and shrieked, backing away. Aruraumon ran in front of Mimi assuming a fighting position and TK started giggly about how freaky and cool he was. 

"Salamon!!" Kari gasped and tried to run over to her partner until she felt a grip on her arm. She looked up to see Matt, who was stopping her from leaving with his other arm securely wrap around TK. 

"Kari!!" Salamon shouted, worried as to why Kari sounded so scared when she heard her calling her name. She was still unaware of the situation, but does feel a demonic presence in front of her, but decided to ignore it. 

"Come on," Matt said, as he started to drag TK and Kari with him. "We have to run away."

Kari gasped and looked over to the confused Salamon. "What about Salamon?"

"Leave her!" 

**_"Branch Bash!!"_** Kari gasped, as she saw the tree throw a piece of sharp wood from its arm at Salamon. 

"Let go!" She cried out and freed herself from Matt. "Hey!" 

Kari was quick enough to reach her Digimon and quickly picked her up and jumped out of the way. But she winced, the edge of the sharp wood cutting her ankle, drawing a tiny bit of blood. 

The wood Digimon growled at the girl but then gasped as he felt his body getting squeezed tightly. 

**_"Nemesis Ivy!"_ **

**_"Coloured Sparkle!"_ **

Aruraumon extended her fingers and wrap the vines tightly around the Woodmon, causing spots of purple poison to burn his wood. Psychemon sent out electrical primary coloured energy and it hit Woodmon, exploding in his face and lose his balance and fall to his back. 

"We have to run!" Matt demanded, running up to Kari and grasping her hand, forcefully pulling her up on her feet. 

"Agreed!" Mimi agreed with him and grabbed onto TK's hand pulling him away without a second thought of leaving the other five. 

"Why would you run towards that thing!" Matt scolded Kari, as they followed TK and Mimi, and Tsukaimon who was resting on TK's head. 

Kari frowned, wasn't it obvious? She had to protect Salamon. The Digimon in her arms is currently asking her all sorts of questions on what's happening. 

"I had to help Salamon," She responded, and Matt scoffed. "You could've gotten yourself hurt."

Kari was confused about why he cared. They just met. Psychemon and Aruraumon were still behind with the dying Woodmon. He called out to them to hurry up, but they stayed for a bit longer. 

They watched the Woodmon, weak and struggling to breathe, gasping for air as Aruraumon's vines never left his rotting body. 

Once he started to degenerate, Aruraumon finally allowed him to breathe, letting her vines come back to her hands. But it was too late as his body was almost completely gone. 

"Pathetic," Aruraumon spat evilly and Psychemon snarled, both leaving the now dead Digimon to catch up with the humans and the two smallest digimons. 

What they didn't notice was the other Woodmon, pretending to be trees, open their eyes, mad and disgusted at the humans and Digimon after witnessing their friend's harsh death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a bit of a dark twist, huh?
> 
> Some parts are a bit rushed, but I wanted this to be done by today. I'll come back to extend it later but now you might be stuck with this for a while.
> 
> As you all can tell, I really need to stop making promises because I said this chapter will have Joe, Izzy and Digimon but I ran out of time so that'll be for next time, I'm so sorry!
> 
> Now that I've finally introduced the last kid and Digimon, we can start getting into action! BlackAgumon is supposed to be this ferocious and aggressive, fight loving Digimon, Psychemon is like a lost puppy, but gets aggressive and harsh when mad, Biyomon is meant to be cuddly but possessive and pretty selfish, Aruraumon is supposed to be like this mean girl Digimon, Tsukaimon loves pranks and getting into trouble, and Salamon is this murderous pup.
> 
> We haven't seen much of Tentomon and Gomamon yet but they are like their anime counterparts except that Tentomon is more manipulative and Gomamon makes darker jokes.
> 
> So, this is definitely the last promise but we would for sure have Izzy, Joe and Digimon and hopefully Tai, Sora and Digimon in the next one!


	4. Chaos Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy, Joe, Tentomon and Gomamon runs into a bunch of RedVegiemon and Vegiemon who works for a Monochromon. This same Monochromon has claimed a territory as his own and Tai, Sora, BlackAgumon and Biyomon just so happen to be there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've finally introduced all the kids and Digimon's, we are finally gonna get deeper into the plot.

"What if it's poisonous?! You could get sick!" Joe exclaimed, interfering with Izzy from examining an unusual pink and turquoise-coloured leaf. Izzy sighed, he just wanted to examine a strange plant. 

"What if it's dirty? You could sick!" Joe screeched, interfering with Izzy and the ladybug and seal Digimon from drinking the lake water. Gomamon didn't listen, as he stopped drinking it to jump into it causing Joe to screech even louder. Tentomon was confused, and Izzy just scoffed. He just wanted to drink some water! 

"What if it's rotten?! You could get sick!!" Joe screeched and called out from not so far away on top of his lungs, interfering with Izzy and the two other Digimon from eating some odd coloured fruit. Gomamon looked at his partner confused, before laughing and chucking down a whole ton of orange apples, causing Joe to shriek. Again. And Tentomon was still confused, poking the blue pineapple with his claw. Izzy groaned, but this time with anger, frustration and hunger. He just wanted to eat some food!! 

"Stop it!" He demanded, surprising the seal and human duo. He stood up, with the help of the overprotective Tentomon, and stomped his foot. "Stop telling me what to do! This is the only thing we can eat!"

Joe looked at him with his mouth agape. He looked surprised, but also a bit hurt. "B-but I'm just trying to protect you guys!" He defended, raising his arms in the air. "My dad's a doctor and my mom's a nurse! I know that there is something wrong with an apple if it's orange!" 

"There's something wrong with the apple?" Tentomon asked, walking towards the pile of orange apples. Gomamon stopped for a second before he continued to laugh and eat more odd fruits. 

"But, our fruits are always supposed to be like that!" Tentomon explained, taking an apple and eating it in one go. Joe gasped and Izzy sighed. 

"See!" He said, agitated and annoyed. "The apples are fine so please let me eat!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Joe tried to fight back. He felt ashamed. He just wanted to help Izzy. He's only ten, can't take care of himself. "I just wanted to help you..."

Joe mumbled the last part to himself, as Izzy already walk away to eat some food. 

"They're just apples, Joe!" Joe hears Gomamon call out to him and felt a fin flap onto his thigh. He looked down to see the seal smiling. "Besides, if they do end up being poison, then we will just be in agonizing pain for weeks and probably die! That's all!"

Joe gasped in fear and a bit surprised. He quickly grabbed Gomamon by his little shoulders and shake him furiously. 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!" Joe squeaked in fear, and despite feeling dizzy and wobbly, Gomamon couldn't help but laugh when he let him free. 

"Calm down man! It's just a joke!"

Joe is a loyal and reliable kid, he truly cares about the others. Although Gomamon knows that his loyalty won't help them with the task their master will bring upon them, and as much as Gomamon loves Joe, he knows that he must change. Just like how the others will too. 

"I CAME TO SLAY YOU FOOLS, AHAHAHAHA!" 

That came out of nowhere, no one noticed the weird red vegetable thing until he laughed his loud and obnoxious laugh. 

Joe squealed, and quickly picked up Gomamon and hid behind him. "What is that thing?!" 

Joe was frightened, but Gomamon just scoffed. Why does digimon like RedVegiemon have to announce their presence? He probably would've succeeded if he didn't tell them he was there. They didn't even notice him! 

"It's RedVegiemon!" Tentomon spoke with urgency, flying towards the scared boy and his curious Digimon. Izzy ran behind him, eyes widened with shock. 

The digimon was red and resembled some sort of fruit, but it had a nasty grin and spiked-up hands. Are all evil digimon looks this stupid and goofy? 

"No one hurts my Joe! **_Marching Fishes!"_** Gomamon exclaimed, raising his fin and summoning a bunch of multicoloured little fishes from nowhere. 

**_"Super Shocker!"_** Tentomon produced some electricity from his wings and released it at RedVegiemon. 

RedVegiemon laughed and swung his arms at the attacks sending them away. Izzy observed this with his awe, and quickly took out his notepad and a pen to take some notes. So Tentomon, a ladybug, could produce electricity. Fascinating. And Gomamon, a seal, could call and summon a pack of fishes. Makes sense, but how? They came from nowhere and there isn't any water nearby. 

"W-what are you doing?" Joe stuttered, he gulped seeing the big scary digimon but was also surprised with how calm the ten-year-old was, taking notes. 

"I'm taking some notes," Izzy responded calmly, eyes glued to the paper, and Joe's eyes widened. "Now?!"

Both Gomamon and Tentomon stood in front of the boys to protect them and RedVegiemon just laughed at the red-haired one. 

"You fools! You should never let your guard down!!" RedVegiemon exclaimed, pointing his spiky hand at them. "Vegiemon! Now!" 

No one noticed the other variation of RedVegiemon, who is yellow except for red and has no spikes on his vine-like hands. Izzy was too observed in his notes, Joe was too frightened, and the digimon was too focused on protecting their partners. But, a yellow slimy vine hand did wrap around the four of them, squeezing as hard as he can and dragging them away. 

\---

Tai felt a bit nervous around Biyomon. She wouldn't stop giving him a death glare, which just gets sharper and angrier every time he goes near Sora. It's like she's Sora's mom and he's a friend that she doesn't approve of. Not that Mrs. Takenouchi approves of him now, but she would never give him a dirty look or a look of death and murder. Well, yeah she does give him dirty looks but never a murderous one! 

Biyomon didn't let anyone near Sora. When BlackAgumon offer to help Sora with the fishing, Biyomon got mad and scratch him, and he ended up kicking her across the field. They both got into a pretty bad fight which was almost impossible for the two children to break apart, despite the digimon's being so small. 

_"Don't you think Biyomon is a little, too much?" Tai said at the end of the small little fight between Biyomon and BlackAgumon. BlackAgumon is hungry, begging for food in his sleep, and probably dreaming about it too. While Biyomon was exhausted and tired and was curled up around Sora._

_"I mean, I get that she's protective of you and all, but she didn't need to attack BlackAgumon, especially if he was just trying to help you."_

_Sora shrugged, and wrapped an arm around Biyomon, petting the feathers on her head._

_"I know, but she'll become nicer. I'll teach her. And besides, she's so cute!"_

Biyomon is cuddly and childish, and Sora has a soft spot towards kids like her, like his little sister Kari, or TK, the kid she babysits. But, that is also her weakness. 

One time she looked over that Takaishi kid for the night, and his cuteness and innocent act tricked her. She came to school the next day with her shoulder-length hair messily cut much shorter than before. Tai never knew that kid but still saw him as the devil, since Sora forgave him the next day. 

"Tai, look!" Tai was snapped out of his thoughts after hearing the BlackAgumon cry out to him. He, Biyomon and Sora turned towards where the black dinosaur was pointing at. There they saw a giant, boulder-like rhino running towards them. They all screamed as they dived towards the bushes, where they were able to hide. 

"Damn you!" BlackAgumon growled, black fire coming out from his closed mouth.

"No one hurts my Sora!!" Biyomon cursed, sending out a hard glare and brought out her sharpest claws. 

"Wait!" Before BlackAgumon and Biyomon could charge in, Sora jumped in front of the two Digimon with her arms spread. 

"Huh?" BlackAgumon and Biyomon titled their heads confused, and Tai frowned. "Sora?" 

"Look!" She said, pointing towards the dinosaur. "He doesn't notice us, it's something else!"

Sora was right. The rhino digimon seemed so focus on something ahead, and they could hear some loud footsteps coming from not too far. 

Later, a green stegosaurus-like digimon with blades pointing out of his back came stomping down the little pathway, meeting up with the rock digimon. 

"Monochromon," The stegosaurus said, "This is mine territory! You can't pass by here! And for that, you will pay."

BlackAgumon tilted his head. "They're fighting for territory?" He wondered. "But why would I Monochromon wanna live in a forest?"

The rock dinosaur, or what the stegosaurus called Monochromon responded with a scoff. 

"Oh please," He said after rolling his eyes. "After I defeat you Stegomon, this territory will become my very own."

The Stegomon growled and came charging at the Monochromon with teeth-bared, looking like he is ready to eat. Monochromon smirked, and rolled up into a ball and rolled away, dodging the attack. 

Stegomon ended up bumping into a tree, and he growled at the speedy dinosaur again. Monochromon rolled out of his ball and smirked satisfied. 

"You will pay!!" He growled and ran towards him, but stopped once he felt something wrap around him, stopping him from moving. 

Tai, Sora and the digimon gasped from their hiding spot. They didn't notice the RedVegiemon's and Vegiemon's gang up from behind. 

"What?" Stegomon gasped with surprise. He turned around to see a bunch of smirking RedVegiemon and Vegiemon's. He turned back to Monochromon, who had the same smirk as his companion's. He snarled at them. 

"It's over Stegomon! **_Volcanic Strike!"_** Monochromon let out a powerful hot flame at Stegomon, and his eyes widened, knowing it was over. 

The flame hit his body, and he screamed in agonizing pain, feeling his body slowly burn and degenerate. He soon exploded into little pixels. 

Tai and Sora gasped, as the body slowly disappeared. D-did he just kills him? 

Monochromon chuckled and smirked. Finally, this territory was now his! 

"Vegiemon, RedVegiemon!" Monochromon barked at the chuckling vegetables, causing them to flinch. "Go find me more pray!"

They quickly listened to his order and ran into the bushes. 

Tai was still stunned, frightened, and he looked over at Sora, who had her mouth wide open and her body was shaking. She was terrified. He put a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched, snapping her head around to face him. 

She looks like she saw the ghost. Her face was pale and lost all colour, her eyes widened with fear and worry. But once she saw Tai, she calmed down a bit and smiled. 

Tai silently grinned back and looked at Biyomon and BlackAgumon. They weren't frightened or scared, nor excited or trill. They just had a normal, plain look on their face, as if none of those was coming straight out of an action movie. 

Monochromon smirked, droll dripping from his mouth. "You sure look hungry," The rhino grinned, turning his to where the kids are hiding. "....young humans!"

Tai and Sora gasped, and BlackAgumon and Biyomon jumped out with an angered and determined face. 

**_"Pepper Breath!"_** BlackAgumon opened his mouth and spits out a fireball. 

**_"Spiral Twister!"_** Biyomon did the same, but spit out a green fire that was spiralling around. 

The two flame attacks hit Monochromon's shell, but he barely flinched. Monochromon chuckled, glaring intensity at his two new opponents. Tai and Sora stayed hidden safely in the bushes. 

"Is that all you got?" He sneered. "Now it's my turn, **_Fiery Breath!"_**

Monochromon spat out a fireball, but not at the two digimon's, but instead at their partners. Tai and Sora's eyes widened and like a reflex, Tai quickly huddled Sora by wrapping his arms around her body to protect her from the blast. 

"Tai!" BlackAgumon yelled, growling with anger and determination to protect his human. 

"Sora!" Biyomon cried, tears already forming in her eyes and her heart beating faster and harder with every second. 

The two digimon's ran to their humans and jumped in the way, crying in pain as they felt the fire burn their backs. 

"BlackAgumon!" Tai panted out his little buddy's name and Sora cried our Biyomon's, her hand slapped against her mouth and tears spilling from her eyes. They watched as they both fell to the ground, exhausted. 

Monochromon was laughing a booming and loud laugh, enjoying the fall of the digimons. Sora and Tai ran up to them. Sora picked up Biyomon and hugged her tightly, while Tai gently lifted BlackAgumon's back off the ground and laid him against his leg. 

"You okay?" Tai asked his fallen partner. The black dinosaur slowly opens his eyes and groans in pain. 

"Mhmm, y-yeah...." Tai watched how his friend twitched and squirmed, groaning anytime he felt pain. 

Tai couldn't control his anger, his hands clutching BlackAgumon's shoulders and his teeth clenching. No one should suffer this, being attacked for doing what? Protecting Tai? He didn't want to see anyone go through pain just for Tai's need, like how his sister put her life on the line just because she didn't want to ruin her brother's fun. 

"Goddammit!!" Tai snarled, his eyebrows down together and the corners of his lips narrowed. Tai glared and pointed a mad finger at Monochromon. "I'll never forgive for what you have down!"

Monochromon laughed, and he rolled his eyes. "And what are you going to do about that?"

Tai scowled, and he stood up and picking a stick from the ground and charged towards him, stick raised high in the air. 

"Tai?!" BlackAgumon yelled Tai's name confused. He didn't get why Tai cared so much and wasn't so scared just a minute ago. But, that doesn't matter now, as Tai is putting himself in danger. 

"Tai!" BlackAgumon crawled towards his partner. He felt his stomach drop and felt hollow, and his heart was beating fast, so very fast. What was this feeling? Was it fear? 

Sora gasp, as she saw a blue run past her. She looks up and wipes the tears stained on her cheeks and eyes. "Tai!" She yelled in a scolding manner, noticing that her childhood friend was charging at their enemy. 

Tai ran at him, finding a way to get towards one of his front feet. He used the stick to stab and jam the foot, but it didn't work as it was as hard as a rock. 

Monochromon was chuckling, and his chuckles soon turned into laughter, and the laughter turned louder and louder. 

"Oh please!" He smirked, kicking Tai away. Tai yelped, hitting a tree with his back and slamming down on the groaned. He attempted to get up, but the pain was so strong and his back and shoulders are aching so badly. How could Biyomon and BlackAgumon survive that fire blast? 

Sora gasped and continued to call out his name. BlackAgumon groaned and picked himself up. He ran towards his friend and ignored the pain coming from his limbs. 

"Now to finish you once and for all! **_Fiery Breath!"_** Monochromon spit out another fireball, and Tai didn't have the time to run out of the way. But BlackAgumon was still running and was able to catch up, protecting his friend. But Tai's eyes widened, and he felt his heart clench. 

"BLACKAGUMON!!" 

Before the blast could hit BlackAgumon, a black, dark light emitted from the dark device in Tai'S pocket. 

This dark light demolishes the fireball, and Monochromon took a step back, unaware of the situation. 

" ** _BlackAgumon digivolve to..."_** BlackAgumon said, his body glowing black and slowly begins to expand, his figure becoming taller and bigger. 

"No way!" Biyomon squeals in Sora's arms, wings hovering her beak. 

**_"BlackGreymon!"_** The light dimmed to reveal a new digimon in BlackAgumon's place. It was a much bigger dinosaur, his skin is dark blue and he has black stripes over his body, with a black, hard shell that is covering his head. 

Tai, who was sitting on his shell, looked down at the bigger digimon with amazement and looked down to the floor to see just how much taller he is now. Tai isn't all that great with math and measurements, but he assumes he is about a whole ten or fifteen feet off of the ground. 

"You okay Tai?" BlackGreymon asked, surprising the boy who was still deep into his thoughts, which really was nothing. 

"Y-yeah!" 

Sora blinked from below. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Did he, like, evolve? Biyomon on the other hand was staring at him with amazement and glee, her eyes sparkling. 

As this was considered a miracle to the children, this was considered a burden to Monochromon. 

"A digivolution?" Monochromon growled and he narrowed his eyes. "But who cares! Nothing will change! I will still defeat you!"

Monochromon spat out another Fiery Breath but this time BlackGreymon easily dodged it, and he ran towards him. 

"Don't you ever..." BlackGreymon snarled, clutching Monochromon's tail. The rhino gasped, feeling the other dinosaurs' sharpest claws dig deep into his tail. BlackGreymon starts to spin around, dragging Monochromon with him. "Hurt Tai again!!"

BlackGreymon let go of him and flung him to the sky. **_"Nova Blast!"_** Like BlackAgumon's Pepper Breath, BlackGreymon spat out a fireball too, but it was instead much, much bigger. 

Its target was of course Monochromon, and he was eventually hit by it. Feeling the same pain he gave to BlackAgumon and Biyomon, Monochromon gasped, and his body digitized. 

He fell to the ground after he was hit, and Monochromon was laid on his shell, helpless to get back on his feet. BlackGreymon wasn't done. He ran as fast as he could to his fallen enemy, and jumped, hitting him with his tail, a tail so sharp that it sliced his almost-dead body in half. 

**_"Tail Smash!"_** And with that, Monochromon became tiny, tiny pixels. 

\---

"Ow!" Izzy hissed, groaning when Joe decided to bump his head against his own. He felt a bump grow on his head, his head pounding. 

"S-sorry," Joe apologized meekly, looking down ashamed and embarrassed. Izzy rolled his eyes, and tried to touch his sore head, but remember that his hands were tied up. He scoffed, annoyed. 

The RedVegiemon and Vegiemon were laughing ahead of them, dragging them across the floor. He and Joe were tied back and back and so were Tentomon and Gomamon. Izzy did feel bad for Gomamon, as his face was against the ground and was being dragged through the muddy earth on his stomach. 

RedVegiemon was cheering, pumping his spiky vines in the air and hoping towards his destination. Vegiemon was laughing, he also needed to hop while his hands were behind his back dragging the two humans and Digimon. 

"Can you let us go?!" Izzy scowled annoyed, and RedVegiemon rolled his eyes. "Of course not! You're gonna be our masters' prey!" 

"Prey?!" Joe screeched and Izzy winced at the loud scream in his ear. Gomamon still laughed while bumping into small lumps in the ground, and Tentomon buzzed with worry. "Oh, dear..."

They've stopped by a bush, and the RedVegiemon jumped right in. 

"Boss!" It yelled, and Vegiemon chuckled, raising his two vines and his captives in the air. Izzy and Tentomon gasped, Gomamon laughed, and Joe screeched, feeling their bodies levitate from the ground. "We got you more pray!"

As in on cue, Vegiemon jumped in beside RedVegiemon and threw their captives down on the ground. Poor Gomamon landed on his face again, but he shook it off with a laugh. 

Izzy looked up and saw a big black dinosaur. He gasped, realizing that this was probably the Vegiemon and his red variation boss. But then, on the top of his head he saw... 

"Tai?!" He gasped, and Tai's eyes widened. "Izzy?"

"Wait, Izzy?" The redhead heard a feminine voice and saw a girl with short auburn hair walk behind the dinosaur, carrying a pink bird. "Sora?"

"Humans!" Joe squealed and took a big breath in. "Oh thank god..."

"Wait a minute!" RedVegiemon stopped their reunion and pointed his spiky hand at them. Both he and Vegiemon are mad, gritting their teeth. "What happened to our boss?!"

"Oh, Monochromon?" BlackGreymon scoffed, smirking. "I've taken care of him." 

Vegiemon eyes widened and RedVegiemon gasped. "Impossible!" RedVegiemon swung his arm at the giant dinosaur, but BlackGreymon swiftly turned around, his tail swinging towards the vegetable digimon. 

**_"Tail Smash!"_** He smashed his tail at the red vegetable sending him towards a tree, where he exploded into little pieces of data. 

"RedVegiemon!" Vegiemon cried for his friend, and didn't notice BlackGreymon coming towards him until he saw his shadow loom over him. Once he looked up he saw the sole of BlackGreymon's foot and was stepped on a second later, exploding into pixels. The only thing that stayed alive is his vines. 

The digimon's cheered for the defeat of their enemies, and the children watched feeling uncomfortable. 

\---

"You killed them!" Joe screeched at BlackAgumon, who scratched his head confused. "Why wouldn't I have?"

BlackGreymon turned back into BlackAgumon and they freed Izzy, Joe and their digimon's. Tai, BlackAgumon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe and Gomamon are talking about the fight, while Izzy and Tentomon are examining the vines that were leftover from Vegiemon's body. 

"Don't you think that was a bit too ruthless?" Sora cringed, rubbing her arms. Biyomon softly laughed. "Of course not!" 

"They were our enemy!" Gomamon explained, patting his partner's leg. "We had to kill them!"

"Yeah but..." Tai sighed, put his hands in his pockets. "I get why we had to kill Monochromon, but the Vegiemon and RedVegiemon, we could've just let them run away,"

**_Run away?_** A cold, dark, deep voice rang in Tai's head, and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Tai looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from but saw nothing but black and darkness.

**_What you did was good, allowing BlackGreymon to destroy them. It is the only way you can survive in my world!_ **

_'Who are you?' Tai spoke to the voice in his head, but the voice just ignored his questions and continued speaking._

**_You are the only one who can continue my destruction, you must be the one to lead the other dark DigiDestined to your goal. That's is why you are here in the Digital World_ **

Tai's eyes widened and he gasped. Destruction? Why does he have to cause destruction? 

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Tai meant to say that in his head, but instead said it out loud. The darkness started to fade away and he saw his friends looking at him weirdly, confused at his sudden outburst. The voice was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we have gotten more into the action, I might start uploading more regularly instead of just once a month. No promises, but considering that this chapter came out much earlier than the last three, the later ones might too.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I expected, so don't expect chapters to usually be this long. And because of that, I'm cutting it short at Izzy's and Joe's meeting. I want to show the kids having a friendlier, sweeter and kinder personality before they start to change thanks to their crest and MoonMillenniumon. I also really want the digimons to hate their counterpart, I think it's cute. 
> 
> Next up, Matt, T.K, Kari and Mimi! (Plus Psychemon, Tsukaimon, Salamon, and Aruraumon.)


End file.
